Camp of Ice Cream 4.0
NOTE : PLEASE READ THE WORDS IN BOLD. This is the fourth season of COIC and will be looking for the fourth best ice cream flavor out there. This camp is made by Unicornicopia170. Previous Seasons Season 1: Camp of Ice Cream! Season 2: Battle of the Ice Creams! Twice Season 3: Ice Creams?... Really?... Again Overview Hi there fellow visitor. I'm here to tell you that we're here for an ultimate smack-down in this brand new season of COIC. You can sign up whenever you want and I'd like to announce that there will be lots of amazing features this season waiting to be shown! Choose an ice cream flavor of your choice and compete for a grand prize make sure to also recommend characters this season! It's allowed you'll now vote in strawpoll! Contestants # Mandarine (Bfdifan444)- The Nice Girl (Eliminated in The Cream's Captivites) # Orange (Bfdifan444)- The Girl Liking Chocolate # Mint (Bfdifan444)- The One Looking for More # Chocolate (Peeradon)- Just a Dude # Vanilla (Peeradon)- The Nicest Around # Banana (Peeradon)- The Nice Pushover''' (Eliminated in The Beginning)' # Coconut (NothingDangerous)- The Team Captain # Peach (NothingDangerous)- The Next Balloon '(Eliminated in Melting Point is too Hot)' # Egg nog (NothingDangerous)- The One with swag # Blue Moon (Cedricblocks)- The Classroom Cutie # Neapolitin (Cedricblocks)- The Rule Follower # Pisatchio (Cedricblocks)- The Silent-A Type # Rainbow (Pp46)- The Crazy Guy # Bacon (Phuocphuc46)- The German Baron '(Eliminated in Mystery Maze)' # Pumpkin (PP46)- The Opposite of Scary. The Teams '''Know which of your characters are on which team. ' To do Challenges YOU MUST POST YOUR ANSWERS IN THE ANSWERS PAGE NOT THE COMMENTS Episode 1: Make a scientific (fake) invention that will probably amaze me Episode 2: Escape a human's body before you get digested Episode 3: '''Create a weopon to destroy the UFO '''Episode 4: '''Guess the degrees in the MELTING POINTS '''Episode 5: '''Do an obstacle race ''Not revealed unless voting ends…'' Episode 1 - The Beginning Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Hello contestants so today we must start the challenge with a scientific presentation shall we? But first I must introduce the contestants. First is Mandarine Mandarine : Hi! It's nice to be here and I'd love to make new friends, especially with Orange because he's like me! Orange : Oh god, but Mandarine… we're stepsisters! Should we hate each other? I mean I don't like you so you should not like me Mandarine : Fine I hate you too! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yeah yeah, anyways since Mandarine accidentally revealed Orange for me I was pretty much time to introduce our Season 1 winner! Mint! Mint : Hi there, I won't stop at any chance but to win that prize 2 times in a row! And you people here better watch it since the Mint is here Orange: That's, like, being mean. I should punch you right now. Mandarine : Uh huh? Mandarine : Ow! Oranage: Oops! Sorry! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : God damn it this stupid cast is very annoying. I have to stop them from doing whatever they are doing, anyways next is Chocolate. Chocolate : Hi I'm an athletic runner and I am smart, I'm also an outcast for 2 years. I'm just sad. Orange: Chocolate! *hugs Chocolate* Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Vanilla is next and I'm quite surprised she returned for another season of horrible pain Vanilla : Gee thanks! And hi everyone I'm Vanilla and I am a contestant on Season 1. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yeah, yeah. Next contestant is… Banana, how's it going pal? Banana : Great! Just great! I'm so happy to be here and I'm glad that I'm playing another season of this stuff! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Liar. I am talking to Banana. Banana: HEY! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Oh, look. look who's here. My interns the 3 of you. I'm really upset that you guys returned tbh. Peach : Shut up fly-face! Vanilla : Hey that's not— Peach : You too squirm! Egg Nog : YES THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE! I JOINED MY FAV SHOW CAMP OF ICE CREAM!!! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yeah, yeah whatever. Now the next contestant is Blue Moon! Blue Moon : Oh hi there, if I win I would use all the money to show the world that I am smart! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : You won't last a week, anyways Neapolitin what about you? To be honest you're my least favorite contestant. Neapolitin : Well it's pretty funny actually, I'm here to live peacefully, no to win the football league! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Football League? I won, anyway. Anyways… next is Pistachio the silent type eh? Pistachio : …… I'm not the silent type …… I'm just …… quiet ……… Rainbow : Hey yo! Yo! Yo! Rainbow here and I'm here to take a blast to the skies with my beautiful colors. Bacon : Uhh… hi… well I don't like you and I don't know why I signed up for this thing. Pumpkin : Oh hi! Oh and one note I'm not scary ok? I just look scary but I don't really meant to be scary alright? Please just don't think of me as a monster! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : You should've wait for me to introduce you, ugh whatever! Just get to the point, now the first challenge is to invent something magnificent… READY!… SET!… GO!… ^Time's up^ Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Let's see all of your inventions hopefully a good one and if not I'll cry anyway. Blue Moon : I made a machine that could help you fall asleep for 10 hours, even if you sleep late! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Wow, most of my life I never sleep early I just can't sleep instantly. This could be useful 10/10 Pistachio : It's a TV that shoots out snow n stuff, it's totally awesome T-T Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Not really, I give it a 5 for that and why would I want stuff shooting out of my favorite TV show 'Shrek's Happy Impossible Temper'. Neapolitin : I made something that could protect you from everything and I mean literally. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Cool I love your stuff I give it a 10 this way I could live nearly forever and have a low percentage of dying Mandarine : It's something I mean a potion that could help you to cure from cancer Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Very, very useful for living, I give it a total of 10 out of 10 I don't want any cancer Orange : This thingy will make you stop being clumsy! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : How is that gonna help me with anything!? Anyways I give it only a 5 such horrible inventions Mint : I made a Robotdoll that shoots out lasers! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Oh my god that's super, duper horrible! I give it a 1 out of 10 you guys are crazy that thing is gonna kill me! Pumpkin : Not much to say but yeah I made something that will cure your injuries within 1 sec Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Cool! I give it a 10 out of 10, these guys are insanely awesome I love them so much Rainbow : This one could save lives and also helps you carry stuff around Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Eh… probably 9 out of 10 I like the save lives thing but I don't really carry lots of stuff Bacon : This is a machine that recycles food and when you put a stupid stuff in it POOF! A delicious food comes out Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : That's super cool, but I don't have lots of stuff. So I give it a 5 that's all Egg Nog : This machine will make no one lick ice cream anymore! Especially because we are ice cream and I'm scared of dying Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Good choice, but a bit bland. I give it a 8 that's just that, but I expect more than that but 8 is OK Peach : I made something called a Travel Machine and teleports you everywhere around the world just trust me Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : I think 8 is fair enough, you don't give a big deal about it. Coconut : It's something called a Shrek Scarecrow, it scares Shrek out of his freakin' house and yeah you hate Shrek right? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Shrek sucks like everything in the world but yeah still nothing useful 3. So readers vote for either Vanilla, Chocolate or Banana to leave since they didn't do the freaking challenge. ~To lazy to read to find scores here they are~ '''~After Challenge~ Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Let's get to the elimination guys! So yeah Vanila, Chocolate and Banana did not do the challenge so they are UFE. Vanilla : Oh I just hope I don't leave, I'm just too scared! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Why are you scared? You only got 0 votes the least out of everyone by far and plus Chocolate and Banana got at least 1 vote. The person safe is..... Chocolate with one vote. Chocolate: Woo! Banana: WHAT? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Banana, with 5 voes, you are the first ice cream eliminated from Ice Creams Competing in Real Challenges or, ICCIRC! Banana: So, that's what's it's call it then, right? Not cool! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : See! I told you you were not nice! Episode 2 - Mystery Maze Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : New teams have been added. *holds board that shows teams* Blue Moon: Woah. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Now for the next chalenge. In this challenge you have to escape a giant maze with a blindfold on say. Just say left, right, forward or backward. If you don't compete, you will be decided. Watch out, they have traps, somehow! First person to escape (or gets closest to escape) wins for their team and that team is safe from elimination. This means teh other team will be up for the Scoop. Peach : I'll go left. It's a better direction that the other stupid 13 of you anyways I'll be going now wish me luck Pistachio : You know what? I'll go left too, I'm too scared to lose! Oh guys wish me luck… al-al-alright guys? Oh… okay Coconut : Right… I must go right for the sake of living. Blue Moon : Good idea maybe going right could be the perfect idea, especially since there are no obstacles in our way Egg Nog : I'll go forward. Vanilla : Agreed Neapolitan : If you say so, ok forward. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : You guys are actually stupid. Luckily only 7 of you did the challenge and only 3 of you succeed. In other words, here is the map. Up: Exit Left: Crusher Right: Power Generator Down: Bloodhouse Well since Vanilla and Neapolitan is on The Harvest Moon so The Harvest Moon wins the challenge and The AAHW is up for elimination. Egg Nog is immune for being the only member on her team to succeed. ~After Challenge~ Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : So Team AAHW, unfortunately your team lost. Let's head to ScOoP TiMe! The place where you guys get sent home, yesterday Banana was eliminated with 5 votes out of 6 votes. So yeah let's get started, today we got a total of 13 votes. 7 likes and 6 dislikes. Pumpkin : I'm glad there are more likes than dislikes that way, we'll have a closer chance of winning the prize and all of the prizes are good right? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : No. Half of them are the worst prizes in the whole wide world. Anyways let's display the likes first with our Ice Cream TV! And also the prizes today are ice cream cones! And Pumpkin you just won the prize with a total of 2 likes! Pumpkin : Hooray! So do I get anything in return? Oh yeah the prize and Abracadabra! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Cool you got a Spaghetti Meatball. Anyways time for the elimination and so I said we had 6 votes today and the people safe with 0 votes are Pumpkin and Mandarine! Congratulations. And the next safe with 1 vote is Pistachio and Coconut! Mandarine : One question host where is our prizes today? I'm was wondering where they were after I found out none of us safe got cones Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Oh I just forgot, anyways whatever. So yeah the bottom 2 is Bacon and Chocolate, well Chocolate you get voted way too many times! Chocolate : I know, I'm just hated for no reason. After all, I'm nice to others Bacon : Great I'm in the bottom 2 with a brown loser that looks like poop, look let's just get on with this! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Now both of you got a total of 2 votes weirdly and yeah. So the tiebreaker challenge is a voting to see who wants who to stay and the other team will vote Blue Moon : I choose Chocolate he's nice to everyone and is also a really friendly guy and I don't know why people vote for him Mint : I rather choose Chocolate since he's my buddy since Season 1 and my best friend too! Neapolitan : I'm scared and Bacon's a bully and I hate bullies, I'm mostly scared of them too. I better use my invention from Episode 1 anyways I choose Chocolate to stay Orange : I choose Chocolate, for obvious reasons if you will Peach : Nice guys always lose so I choose Bacon since he's an antagonist, oh wait no! I choose Chocolate, sorry but only 1 antagonist must be on the show Rainbow : Bacon is cool, I guess… but Chocolate's way better so anyways Chocolate Vanilla : I'd love to choose Chocolate he's my best friend since Day 1 we even talked with each other and he's such a good listener! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : So Bacon you're eliminated. Bye, bye Bacon : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Episode 3 - The Cream's Captivites Everything-Flavored Ice Cream: So the next challenge is... ^UFU captures Neapolitan, Chocolate, Coconut and Rainbow^ Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Oh no! The UFO has captured Neapolitan, Chocolate, Coconut and Rainbow! We better get a weapon to destroy the UFO before it's too late! The challenge is to think of an effective weapon to destroy the UFO Blue Moon : But wouldn't it kill the contestants too? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : SHUT UP! Anyways contestants what are you waiting for? Go! Go! Go! Uhh… Pumpkin what are you doing? Pumpkin : I made a machine that could help us get the UFO get close to us and when it happens my mechanism will absorb all the organisms inside of it and destroy the UFO or send it far, far away! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Impressive! Anyone else created anything useful to save your creamy friends? I bet only 5 of them did it Mandarine : Yep I'm not explaining the whole thing, I'm just gonna have to do an example to this dead tree over there and kill it with my very, super, duper mechanism! It's just too many explanantions and besides it's just much better than Orange's anyway Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Nope explanations are way better than what you just said 33 seconds ago Mandarine : Fine <3 hrs of explanation later> Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : So yeah anyone else? Especially I want to see a lot of you do the challenge or else I'm gonna have to punish you for not saving your friends! Orange : This is a dictonairy thingy than could translate all Alien language and you could trade ur creamy friends with… actually what. Anyways trade them with gold hopefully they accept. More explanation later Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Whatever next is Mint and pls be quick because we're out of time Mint : All righty then so my weapon is a Laser Pointer X69000 it shoots a nine be over +60000 so yeah it's what Aliens fear most and I tested it on Alien Jr. Alien Jr. : I'm not an alien, I'm just called Alien Jr. for goodness sake! Blue Moon : I made an alien bomb as it disguises itself to an alien and within 3 seconds, it blows up the spaceship! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Blowing up the spaceship results your creamy friends dead and the Ice Cream Undoing Machine is not working lately and needs to be fixed within the month. Pistachio : This thing will bring the UFO together and crushes it until it explode and yeah it better work this time. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Well since Orange's one is the least violent and kind of easy he wins for his team so it means The Harvest Moon won the challenge again and the AAHW is up for elimination for the 2nd time. So yeah voting links will be available in a minute. Anyways Orange do your thing Orange : Okey dokey Chocolate : To be honest I'm quite upset that we are up for elimination because I know I'm gonna be eliminated after all, I'm super hated and stuff. Vanilla : Don't feel bad I'm sure someone will like you and I mean even if they did dislike you at least you did something so far Egg Nog : Guys! Look the UFO agreed to Orange's trade! YAY! Mandarine : For the last time I don't really care because it was supposed to be Orange up for elimination! Not me! And beside Orange sucks! Neapolitan : I actually have to thank Orange for saving me, I was so terrified. Rainbow : To be honest these guys are chill, Neapolitan is just overreacting and besides they game me soda! Coconut : It's great to be back, alive. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yeah, yeah whatever anyways so yeah begin with the voting period I'm guessing Chocolate will be our third leaving scoop of the day. Hopefully. ~After the challenge~ Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : So yeah The AAHW you guys are up for elimination the 2nd time, wow am I not surprised. Mandarine : Just get to the freakin' elimination already! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Whatever so the people with 0 prize votes are Mandarine, Coconut and Chocolate while the rest got at least 1 like vote and that person is Pistachio with only 1 like vote and seems that Egg Nog wins the prize with 3 votes and Pumpkin is not winning the prize with 2 votes. Egg Nog : HOORAY! What did I win? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : To choose whether you stay in this team or switch to The Harvest Moon well I bet you're gonna switch and betray your team. Egg Nog : To be honest, I'll not switch since I like it here! Hooray! So I didn't have anything at all… Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Don't feel bad at least people don't hate you well yeah speaking of hate let's get to the elimination so yeah Chocolate you said you will be eliminated? Well you're safe at 0 votes Chocolate : Hooray! So who else is safe? I hope it's you know… someone nice since yeah. I'm glad I got 0 votes anyway. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Along with Pumpkin and Pistachio they both are safe with 0 votes and the rest got at least 1 vote which is Egg Nog and Coconut! People who are safe with 1 vote and Mandarine is eliminated with 3 votes Mandarine : What!? Why do you do that? I'm really popular! E-F: I dunno. is flung to the USB Episode 4: Melting Point is too Hot Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : The next challenge as, I was interrupted, yesterday is a teleportation in the MELTING POINT and so what you need to do there is guess how many degrees is that place and let the action begin! Vanilla : Oh… I just know I'm not going to like this challenge. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : You know what Vanilla? You're too sweet and kind that you forgot you have to face terrible challenges made by me. Orange : 30°? Mint : Well in my opinion it would be same but I changed my answer to eventually… 35° anyways. So yeah whatever Egg Nog : I know! Around 40° I think… Peach : 25° or whatever, why should I care? It's all your problems that you have to dealt with it anyway someday. Coconut : 69°? Or was it— nevermind Blue Moon : Obviously 93° due to you know it's called boiling point, and it is supposed to be hot and all but I'm not surprised if it's the opposite Pistachio : 49° Neapolitan : 37°? I hope it is since 37° is an average temperature anyways. Pumpkin : 1° you know to get a close average to the adviser over here, come on Rainbow! Let's do this and I mean you gotta lose for my team Rainbow : 46° if you will. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Well all of you did not get it right, it is -46°c. It's called the MELTING POINT because most creameries die there. Duh. If you ever learnt 'Creamy Geography'. Anyways down to the slide you go Vanilla : What slide? Chocolate : Don't worry Vanilla, I'm sure we both will make it together. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Well it's of course a 'DEATH SLIDE' most people die there. Anyways just survive the ride anyway. Everyone : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : While no one's listening The AAHW won the challenge thanks to Pumpkin there brave leader, so The Harvest Moon is up for elimination. Coconut : Where are we going, since we're now flying in the Earthquake… ~After the challenge~ Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Time for the elimination contestants so today we eventually got a total of 12 votes. Which means there is 6 likes votes and the people not winning the prize with 0 likes is Vanilla, Mint and Rainbow. Rainbow : Dang it! I nearly had the prize and I nearly claimed it too. Mint : Eh, I think that's fine by me. After all, I did win Season 1 and got 3rd or something on the 2nd season besides what's the point. Rainbow : The point is that the glorious Rainbow should've won the prize! Vanilla : Umm… guys. Could you stop arguing now? It's uncomfortable and I also don't want to get too scary. Mint : Fine Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Thank you Vanilla and now it's time for people with like votes, eventually Peach, Neapolitan and Orange got only 1 like vote. Peach : What!? The beautiful and gorgeous Peach doesn't win the prize!? Neapolitan : Oh no. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Anyways Blue Moon wins the prize with 3 like votes and our source today is the Magic Hat. Eventually the Magic Hat says that Blue Moon should get a Spaghetti Token. Now time for the dislikes, Vanilla, Mint and Neapolitan is safe with 0 votes Neapolitan : Phew, that was close Vanilla : Gee I got 0 votes totally. Probably no one noticed me after all. I'm after all quite scared though and a bit anxious Mint : Wow. You guys are major wimps Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Orange and Rainbow is safe with 1 vote meaning that they receive another ice cream cone. Now the bottom 2 which is Peach and Blue Moon, though they both got the same vote 2 votes. So it's a tie Bkue Moon : I would like to use my Win Token please Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Okay that means Peach the beautiful and gorgeous one is eliminated from the game Peach : What!? ^flings her to the USB^ Episode 5 : The Pointless Race for Victory Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : So my creameries are you ready to get going to our other challenge today and I hope you're athletic because this challenge is an obstacle course. There are 5 obstacles for the challenge. Blue Moon : And what are they? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : I was just getting to that, so yeah choose a race car of your choice, either Bicycle or Race Car. Pretty much Bicycle would help the world so much because it's not polluting any air of course. So READY, SET, GO! Oh wait, what's your vehicles? Blue Moon : Bicycle Neapolitan : Bicycle, of course I don't like any pollution. It's just scary when Earth ends up in horrible tantrum Orange : I'll choose Bicycle since Mandarine will choose that anyway Mandarine : Screw you Orange. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Umm… Mandarine aren't you supposed to be in the USB? Of course you were the third contestant, eliminated Mandarine : Wait! Wait! *flung Mandarine in the USB* Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Okay. Now time for whatever is happening so since Blue Moon's team chose the Bicycle. They get the bicycle Pistachio : team would like the race car, but since they chose bicycle automatically then there's no point of saying what I'm saying right now. It's just embarrasing. Anyways let's get on our respective vehicles then. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Um, you are silent. Good luck with that anyways the first obstacle is a Test! You must pass the test to pass and you must go there before the other team gets there too. Mint : It's so shaky in here and there's no room, luckily I put Orange in the basket. Vanilla : That's not really nice of you Mint. I think because that you won Season 1 made you so tough and strong. Rainbow : To be honest, I don't really care what's going on Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : HURRY UP GUYS! We can't wait another minute for any chit-chatting all the time Coconut : Are race cars safe? Pumpkin : I guess they are safe, hopefully. Now does anyone know how to drive a race car? I don't so someone better do it Egg Nog : Me! Me! Me! Me! Chocolate : I've got driving license lately, want me to have a hand on the steer? I also got an A on my last driving test Pumpkin : Perfect Ice Cream Robot : “Congratulations, both teams you made it at the same time. Anyways here is the test and hope you fail. ' # '''What age did Thomas Einstein first tasted the ice cream? ' # 'Is recipes for ice cream, an ice cube and whipped cream? ' # '''Does Everything-Flavored Ice Cream speak Arabic? Good luck failing.” Pumpkin : Oh great! Now how are we gonna solve such a hard test! Blue Moon: This can't be good. Scoop Time! Elimination Table OUT (Black) - eliminated WIN (Green) - won the challenge SAFE(Lightblue) - safe from elimination, but didn't win the challenge UFE (white) - Up for Eliminstion IM (purple): Immune from elimination HIGH (lightgreen) - The first safe in elimination (least votes) RISK (Red) - In the bottom 2 UFE+ (Cyan) - won the prize in elimination HIGH+ (Darkblue) - first safe in elimination (least votes) and won the prize in elimination RISK+ (Red) - last person declared safe and won the prize Harvest Moon (Yellow) The AAHW (Orange) Tokens When a token is used it is deleated from their token pouch Win Token - saves half of your votes Spaghetti Token - turns you into a spaghetti Revenge Token - gives half of your votes to the person of your choice Immunity Token - Makes you immune Wish Token - Make a wish and it will be granted Props Used Throughout This Season * Ice Cream TV - display the dislikes and likes on its screen * Ice Cream Cones - used to state the contestants' safety * Mystery Hat - a hat where you use a wand to get the prize out of it * Maze - a metal maze. * Poo's UFO - something Poo uses to find his missing pet, Kitty Swiss Cheese * Creamery GPS - Mint's GPS in Episode 5 Staff (And their Jobs) These are people who help me in camps and they don't have to only be the ones not contestants even users that are competing could also help me! Want to be staff? Comment below! Since Pp46 requested I will give you guys jobs now and so uhh… I'll leave a message on your talk page. Probably. Or maybe. Haha 100% of course I will do that. Myself: Creates the challenges. Makes the episodes. Creates logos Cedricblocks: Does the elimination table and "To do challenge" Pp46: Fixes Gramatical errors Bfdi is the best: Episode reader and reveiwer (makes sure everything makes sense) NLG343: Backup reader Failed To Continue/Being Staff NLG343 - Fired because he kept changing Cedricblock's team's name. (REHIRED) Bfdifan444 - Quit. Recommended Characters # Mustard - By Bfdi is the best # wobniaR - by Bfdi is the best # Pepperoni Pizza - By Bfdi is the best # Spaghetti - by Bfdi is the best # Ketchup - by Bfdifan444 # Cranberry - by Bfdifan444 # B/P - by Bfdifan444 # Blueberry - by Bfdifan444 # Lime and lemon - by Bfdifan444 # Lance - by Infinityblade2005 Fan Art Image-1447545173.png|By Cedricblocks Image-1447469097.png|By Cedricblocks Challege Screenshots (Staff Only) OMFGITSTHEEVILMELTINGPOINT.jpeg|The Melting Point. Maze Runner.png Category:Camp of Ice Cream! Category:Unicornicopia170’s Camps Category:Unicornicopia170’s Projects